


Let It Snow

by blakkatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Wolf-Mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakkatt/pseuds/blakkatt
Summary: Hermione invites Remus to join her for a weekend book-lovers' retreat in the mountains. As it's a muggle retreat, that eliminates their options of escape when the retreat gets snowed in, forcing the two to remain in the cabin they were staying in together.  The extra separation from the outside world reveals Hermione's long-term crush on Remus as well as some other details.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter Series nor Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger by association. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_ ~Two years post Battle of Hogwarts~ _

 

“Thanks again for inviting me to come with you on this retreat.” Remus Lupin spoke from the passenger side of the car.

 

“It was absolutely no problem, Remus.” Hermione smiled as she steered the car up the path to the mountain cabin that would serve as their home away from home for the weekend. “If there was anyone who would enjoy a non-magical retreat to relax and curl up with books, I knew it would be you.”

 

It was true. They were joining a group of book enthusiasts that had allowed its members to bring a friend for the retreat. And so Hermione had invited Remus to join her, registering him as her guest for the retreat as soon as she got his confirmation. But as it was a muggle group, Hermione and Remus knew it would mean they would have to do everything the muggle way for the entirety of the retreat as a precaution. So when they packed up their luggage in Hermione’s car, they had sealed their wands in a box that was charmed to only open when they both touched the latch.

 

Though there was another unknown reason that Hermione had invited Remus to join her. She had years before fallen for him. Even though he was old enough to be her father, it hadn’t stopped her from crushing back in third year when he’d taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, mostly due to the way he’d taught them in comparison to his predecessors in the position the previous two years before. But she’d also had spent many a night  having tea with him and discussions over different books they’d read for enjoyment until he had to resign from the position at the end of the year. She also knew that he was a werewolf, having figured it out during an assignment from Professor Snape as an attempt to out Remus’s condition. But she didn’t care.

  
  


Thirty minutes later, they had finally reached their destination. It was an entire row of cabins with a bigger one in the middle for when they all met together. Hermione parked the car and together, they grabbed their luggage and headed for the cabin they would be sharing together for the duration of the trip. They found their little cabin to have a nice homey feeling to it. It was equipped with two separate bedrooms, a full bathroom that had a shower and a large tub. There was also a large kitchen that had been fully stocked with food before hand. The bedrooms had large king-sized beds. There was also a living room that had a couple of armchairs, a plush carpet, a bookshelf with different books to read and a fireplace. Next to the fireplace was some pre-chopped wood as well.

 

“Well, they sure know how to make it feel like home.” Remus chuckled as he looked around before going to put up his things in one of the rooms.

 

“So it seems.” Hermione mused as she took her bag in the other room and unpacked her things.

 

“I’m going to make a sandwich, did you want one?” Remus called out as he headed for the kitchen and started going in the fridge to pull out things needed for sandwiches.

 

“Sure. I’ll make some hot chocolate to go along with.” She joined him in the kitchen, planning to make the hot chocolate using milk and cocoa powder.

 

The sandwiches were ready at the same time the hot chocolate was. Hermione struggled on her tiptoes, attempting to grab a couple of mugs down from the top shelf of the cabinet. At her muttered “Bloody hell”, that Remus only picked up on due to his enhanced hearing from being a werewolf, he turned to look her way in amusement. Without a word, he went right over to stand behind her, not noticing just how close he was to her. 

 

“Let me get that.” He reached up and grabbed the two mugs, setting them down on the counter in front of her.

 

Hermione blushed, for while he may not have noticed how close they were, she definitely had. So instead of looking at him, she looked at the two mugs. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled before stepping back and going to sit down at the table. “So what time are we supposed to meet the others for the welcome?”

 

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall for the time. “In about an hour.” She poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs and carried the mugs over, setting one down in front of Remus before sitting down with her own and taking a sip.

 

The two sat in pleasant company, making small talk while they ate and sipped chocolate. By the time they’d finished their lunch and cleaned up, it was time for them to go meet with everyone else in the main cabin.The meetup in the main cabin turned out to be a casual mingle setup to encourage networking between the members. Remus and Hermione both interacted with other people. Though Hermione did glance Remus’ way a couple of times and had to seriously push down brief feelings of jealousy that came up when she saw a woman who was a guest of another member of the group flirting with Remus.

 

_ “Get it together, Hermione! He’s not yours.”  _ She told herself. Though it did make her feel a little smug inside when she saw Remus block the woman’s advances, even if she already had a feeling that he was doing it more because of his being a werewolf than anything else. Eventually, Hermione and Remus said their goodbyes to the others with mentions of seeing the group in the morning and prepared to leave to return to their cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

As they stepped out, it was to a heavy snow falling at a rate that was making it tough to see too far ahead.

 

“I hope it won’t get too much worse than this.” Hermione spoke up.

 

“So do I. Let’s hurry up and get inside. Come on.” Remus unconsciously took her hand out of a protective instinct to ensure that she got back to the cabin safely.

 

Unknown to him as she was a little behind him, even with him holding her hand, she was blushing again and shook her head to clear it.

  
  


Once they were back in the cabin and had locked the door, Remus took another peek at the snow through one of the windows. “Something tells me that the snow’s not going to stop soon and has a high probability of getting worse.” He frowned.

 

“Which means we’d be stuck up here for at least the rest of the weekend.” Hermione frowned as well. Granted they could free their wands and apparate out, but that also meant they’d have to return at some point to get the car and trying to get the timing right for that would be tricky.

 

“So it would seem.” He mused before stepping from the window. “Could be worse. Either one of us could’ve been stuck up here alone.” He smiled softly.

 

“That would’ve been just dreadful. No ability to contact friends to let them know what happened and no one for company here.” She gave a smile in return. She hadn’t attempted to get the cabin connected to the Floo Network for the same reason they were going without doing magic. It would’ve been too risky to have to possibly end a floo call due to a muggle knocking on the door. She removed her outerwear. “I'll fix us some more hot chocolate.” She headed for the kitchen.

 

Remus watched her go as he removed his own outerwear, his gaze lingering a little too long after her. Once she was out of sight, Remus let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. ‘Snap out of it Remus. She’s young enough to be your daughter.’ He told himself. And it was true. After all, her best friend was the son of two of his best friends. But yet, it’s not like she was still the bushy-haired little girl he’d met years ago. Hermione Granger was very much a woman. He couldn’t help that he’d been noticing the woman she’d grown to be since she became of legal age in the Wizarding World. He shook his head again to try to clear his mind when his enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of stuff shattering. Right away he rushed to the kitchen. 

 

“Hermione! Are you alright?” He asked.

 

The answer was whimpers as Hermione sat on the floor surrounded by broken glass as she had tried to reach mugs from the top shelf on her own only to slip just as she was about to grab them. Hermione nursed one of her fingers and started to put her hand down to begin standing.

 

“Wait Hermione. There’s too much glass.” He called out, watching as she stopped moving. “Let me get a broom.” He stepped from the room only to come back minutes later, broom in hand as he started sweeping the glass from around her until he’d gotten it all up. Remus then held a hand out to her to help her up.

 

Hermione took his hand and let him pull her up. Though it had been so fast that she was almost stumbling back before Remus’s quick reflexes pulled her closer to him, steadying her. She unconsciously took comfort in his breathing until her own breathing pattern matched his. 

 

At the same time, Remus was doing everything he could to resist the urge to bury his nose in her hair and inhale her scent.Not that he was having much luck, being so close to her was causing him to inhale her scent anyway. It also seemed that his inner wolf was enjoying the contact. ‘Ours! Mate!’ Remus let Hermione go at hearing his inner wolf. Forcing his inner wolf down for the moment, he glanced down at her. “All good?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Hermione looked up and was surprised to see his usual eye color replaced with the amber gold of his wolf. ‘Moony’. Hermione blushed at the look in those eyes, feeling the heat pooling between her legs, before shaking her head. “I’m alright. Thanks Remus. I think I’m gonna settle with a book in my room.” She slipped out of the kitchen and headed for her room.

 

Remus watched her leave and turned to the counter, his nostrils flaring as his nose picked up the remnants of her scent. ‘Was she aroused?’ Taking it on himself to make their hot chocolate since she had forgotten after the mugs had broken. 

 

‘Go comfort our mate.’ Moony urged.

 

‘I’m not mating her’ Remus responded as he went through the motions to make the hot chocolate, so well practiced in making it that he was on autopilot.

 

‘She wants us!’ Moony growled. ‘We smelled her arousal!’

 

Remus was lucky that he had just finished pouring the water in the mugs for the hot chocolate when Moony made that revelation. ‘No. Clearly a mistake.’

 

‘Why not? She’s perfect. Accepts us. Make a move soon or I will. She will be ours by the end of the storm.’ Moony growled before going silent once more.

 

Remus sighed and picked up the two mugs before walking to Hermione’s room. “Hermione?” He peeked in. “I’ve got some hot chocolate for you if you want it.”

 

Hermione was sitting up on her bed reading a book. At his voice, she peeked up from her book. “Oh. Right. Thanks Remus. Come on in.”

 

Remus smiled and walking into the room, handing her one of the mugs. He took a sip of his. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

Hermione sipped her own hot chocolate, closing her eyes in enjoyment. “I’m fine Remus. Even my finger has already healed.” She made a show of holding out her hand for him to see with a smile on her face. She then pulled her legs closer and patted the bed. “Come on, sit down. I don’t bite.” She joked.

 

Remus chuckled even as he sat down. “If you were still one of my students, I would deduct points for such poor taste. But as you’re an adult, I should probably come up with a different punishment.” He teased, though his eyes had a hint of amber to them that was steadily growing again.

 

At the amber in his eyes, Hermione blushed a deep red. “I’m quite sure if you were to bite me, it wouldn’t be with the intention to cause terrible pain...Moony.”

 

Moony smirked. “Always observant.” He set his cup down and gently took hers to set hers down as well. “But you’re correct witch. Never would intend to cause terrible pain. Not to you, anyway.” He moved closer and sniffed her.

 

“Is that so? So what would your intent be?” She closed her eyes and maintained calm. 

 

“To claim little witch.” He nuzzled her and nipped at her neck, smirking at the gasp that fell from her lips before he claimed them with his own.

 

Hermione let out a surprised squeak at feeling his lips on hers but soon wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss. They remained like that for a few minutes. When they pulled apart, it was clear to Hermione that Remus had full control once more.

 

“I...I’m sorry Hermione.” The guilt in his eyes was strong. “I’ll...just go on to my room.” He pulled away and grabbed his cup. “Goodnight Hermione.” He murmured before he stood and left the room.

 

Hermione was so stunned that she had remained speechless even as he left the room. Once he was out the room, she sighed and attempted to go back to her book. From time to time, she’d sip her hot chocolate. Try as she might, a half hour later, she found she had been staring at the same page while her brain had been trying to figure out just what was happening with Remus. Even though she knew both the wolf and the man were the same, she still hadn’t expected Moony to appear like that. Though now she wondered if it was just Moony who wanted her or if Remus did as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Remus had retreated into his own room and closed the door. Ever since he’d stepped from Hermione’s room, he’d been having a mental argument with Moony. 

“Why won’t you give in? We want her, she wants us! It’s perfect!” Moony urged.

“And doom her to what life tied to a werewolf would be? She’s young, plenty of time for her to find someone else.” Remus argued.

“Then talk to her! Ask her! Give her the chance to make that choice! She’s smart enough to understand!”

Remus sighed. “Fine! I’ll talk to her later. But no more interference from you!” 

With that, Remus finally had some mental peace as he finished his hot chocolate and laid back on his bed in thought on how to approach Hermione in a way that wouldn’t seem like he was insulting her intelligence.

It was a couple of hours later while they dined on pasta in the kitchen before either of them tried to break the silence. 

“Remus?” Hermione started. “About earlier….”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel pressured or rather if Moony did.” Remus started. 

“You didn’t.” She reassured. “Though I don’t think I’ve seen Moony come out like that before.”

“Moony rarely makes an appearance like that.” He pointed out. “Not counting my mood swings close to the full moon of course.” Remus spoke wryly. “But then..this is an unusual situation.”

“If staying here with me is making you uncomfortable….we can get your wand and you can go on home.” She murmured while looking down at her plate.

“And here I was about to offer to go home if I was making you uncomfortable. There’s a particular reason why Moony is making appearances.” He frowned and reached over to gently cup her chin and tilt her face to look at him. “It’s a very big reason. And I’ll understand if you’re against it and never want me around again once you know.”

“Tell me what it is Remus.” Hermione looked at him with her eyes ready to take in new knowledge. “Whatever it is, I doubt it’ll make me push you away.”

Remus took a deep breath and nodded. “You remember the essay Severus assigned your class in your third year?”

“The one that was his way of trying to expose that you’re a werewolf out of spite?” Hermione questioned. “I still remember it. Added every bit of information on werewolves that I could find.”

Remus chuckled. “That very one. So then you know that werewolves usually have a predestined mate? Though not all are lucky to find their mate no thanks to all those laws the ministry had in place.”

Hermione nodded. “The werewolf wouldn’t officially find its mate until the mate was of age and in constant close contact with….” Her eyes widened with realization. “Me? I’m….your mate, aren’t I?” She blushed.

Remus nodded, glad that Hermione would never seem to change with how easily she could come to the final conclusions with just the right push. “I won’t push you if you don’t want to.” He moved his hand from her face to grab one of hers gently. He then looked away himself. “I would understand if you wouldn’t want to be tied to me for life. I’m old enough to be your father and a…”

“Don’t you start with that talk Remus John Lupin!” Hermione had stood up, walked around and moved to where she could look him in the eyes. “You are not a monster. And it’s not your fault you haven’t had a job. It’s that...pink toad’s fault! I’ve accepted you in whole years ago. It wasn’t just because of Harry that I tricked Umbridge to where Grawp was in the forbidden forest.” The brunette smirked.

Remus looked at her in shock after her confession that she’d partly been thinking of him when she tricked Umbridge into the forest. “But...but why?”

“Because. You were obvious proof that not all werewolves were dangerous creatures that wanted nothing more than to hurt others.” Hermione’s expression softened. “Granted I didn’t know of any others outside of you and Greyback but I just knew that there had to be more like you than of those like him. There is of course the bonus that you were the best defense against the dark arts professor we’d had. Harry is a close second. But the way Harry taught in the D.A. that year...was reminiscent of you.” She shrugged. “Anyway, between the fact she’d put such restrictions in place that made things hard for you and what she’d done to Harry...well, I’d had more than enough of her. Couldn’t let her get away with causing pain to what’s mine....” She broke off and looked away

Remus raised an eyebrow at her final statement. “What’s yours? Care to elaborate?”

“Well...Harry was like and still is like a brother to me. As for you...well...you were my favorite professor and also...my crush.” She blushed deeply.

“Is that so?” He gently cupped her face and turned her to face him. “How long?” He gently nipped her lower lip.

She whimpered at the sensation. “Since..the beginning of third year.”

Remus tugged at her lip again before burying his nose against her neck. “Tell me Hermione...is there an alternate reason as to why it was so hard for you to stop calling me ‘Professor’ after your third year?” He gently pressed teasing kisses to her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I wanna thank my beta, SlytherinGirl1994, for helping me fine tune this chapter to perfection.

“Professor…”She gasped and started to answer only to be interrupted. 

 

“Think before you answer, Hermione.” He murmured, his breath hot against her skin. “I can smell everything.”

 

Hermione whimpered at the implications of his statement and felt the answering heat rush to her core, as quickly as it rushed to her cheeks.

 

Upon picking up the smell of her arousal, Remus smirked against her. “I think that’s answer enough.” He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. “Now be a good girl and go get the box with our wands. Unless you intend to get pregnant very soon.”

 

“I’m on Muggle birth control, Remus.” She bit her lip nervously. 

 

Remus half groaned-half growled, at the sight of her biting her lip. “Muggle birth control is good if one of us was completely Muggle with no magical core. But as we’re not we’ll need contraception spells to be safe which means wands will be needed. Unless you can cast it perfectly without one?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “I haven’t gotten to trying the more complicated spells wandless-ly yet.”

 

“So then be a good girl like I said and go get the wands.” He nipped her lip. “Move fast enough and maybe we’ll play out one of those fantasies later.” He whispered in her ear with a husky tone.

 

Hermione nodded and ran to the living room to get the box holding their wands. It was barely two minutes before she’d come back with the box and set it on the table. Together, they touched the latch and the box popped open. 

 

Remus took his wand and cast the contraception charm on Hermione, setting his wand right back in the box before pulling her to straddle him with a growl and claiming her lips with his. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss with just as much hunger. His hands slid around her waist and cupped her arse, holding him to her before he stood up in a fluid movement and started for one of the bedrooms. 

 

Instinctively, Hermione’s legs had wrapped around his waist when he’d stood up. Even as their tongues battled for dominance, she marveled at how easily he was heading for a room without breaking the kiss or bumping them into anything.

 

It wasn’t long before he was laying her down on the bed in her room, following her down. He moved to kissing on her neck even as his hands had moved around to tug at her clothes. He pulled away briefly, smirking at her whimper from the loss of contact, to pull her top over her head. He grinned as he saw how eager she was to ensure that he matched her in level of undress and helped her remove his shirt. 

 

Their pants were the next things to go as their mouths reconnected with a renewed passion. Hands were exploring each other, learning each other by touch.

 

He pulled away again to look down at her and felt his cock harden even more at the sight of her body covered in matching white lace. He slowly slid a finger down her body, watching her face for any reaction as he pressed the lace of her bra against her nipples, pleased at the soft moan that passed her lips. 

 

His hand moved further down to her womanhood, cupping her gently through the lace. He let out a moan at feeling her wetness there. He slid a finger into her, the lace of her knickers acting as a barrier that just accentuated the stimulation when he pressed his palm against her clit. Hermione gasped and let out another moan. At that, Remus moved his hand into her knickers, sliding his finger in slowly and stroking her g-spot. He leaned forward and kissed her again before moving his other hand behind her and undoing her bra, sliding it out of the way. The soft gasp that left her lips as he took one of her nipples in his mouth was music to his ears. He slid a second finger into her as he sucked, nipped and pulled at her nipple before switching to the other as she squirmed beneath him. With practiced ease, his fingers played her warmth like a piano, stroking her in all the right ways as his thumb pressed and rubbed her clit, only adjusting the speed and pressure based off of changes in her heart rate. 

 

“Remus..” She breathed out after some time of his pleasuring her.

 

“Yes, Hermione?” He looked at her; one eye green, the other amber, his teeth gently tugging at her nipple. 

 

“I'm….” She was cut off by his lips on hers.

 

“Let go for me, love.” He murmured. “I’ve got you.” He nipped at her earlobe.

 

She cried out his name as she came, holding on to him, barely registering the sensation of him nuzzling against her neck.

 

“There you go.” Remus murmured with a slight smugness to his voice as he pulled back and kissed her again. “Beautiful.” He spoke as he looked into her eyes with a soft smile.

 

Hermione blushed, her already tinted cheeks growing darker.

 

Remus slowly pulled his fingers from her while maintaining eye contact. He brought his fingers up to his lips and slowly licked her juices from one. His eyes changed completely to the amber known for Moony as he licked his other finger as well. “Delicious as well.”

 

Her breath caught as she watched him. “Moony…” She breathed.

 

He smirked. “Relax and enjoy, little witch. We've got you.” He then slowly licked down her body, stopping to teasingly swirl his tongue around one nipple first, then the other, before continuing down between her legs and taking a slow languid lap up her folds.

 

Hermione let out a shuddering gasp in response at the sensation, much to the werewolf’s pleasure. She looked at him, biting her lip.

 

“I wonder….” Moony smirked with a glint of mischief in his amber eyes. “Just how many licks will it take to make you cum. Let's find out, shall we?” With that, he began lapping hungrily at her wet folds and within, taking great pleasure as she bucked, thrashed and let out the most wanton sounds in response. He could tell she was getting close the moment he felt her sliding her hand into his hair and tugging on it. With a smirk and a quick nip to her clit, he doubled his efforts, rubbing her clit with his finger. It wasn’t long before he was rewarded with her cries of ecstasy as she came for the second time that night. He licked her clean before getting up on his knees and looking at her.

 

“Last chance little witch. Are you ready?” Moony asked her, while teasing her with the tip of his length rubbing against her wet lips.

 

Hermione let out a soft moan and nodded. “Stop teasing me Moony.” She wrapped her legs around his waist. “I’m ready.”

 

“Good.” He slid his cock inside her, letting out a hiss in pleasure at how tight she was.

 

She let out a gasp at first then a moan as she felt his member filling her. They both remained still for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size. He slid his hands to up to intertwine their fingers by their heads while gently nibbling at her neck.

 

Hermione closed her eyes as soft moans passed her lips from the nibbles. In her impatience over his lack of movement, she rolled her hips upward against his as a signal to him to move. 

 

Moony chuckled against her neck as he slowly pulled out before pushing in again, gradually speeding up as he found a good rhythm. Eventually, he settled into a rhythm, listening to the sounds she made in response and feeling the movements of her body under him.Only sounds in the room were those of flesh meeting flesh, Hermione’s moans and Moony’s answering growls as the werewolf pounded into the witch below him to bring them closer to sweet release. His efforts weren’t in vain as his ears picked up on the change in Hermione’s breathing signaling that she was close, even as her hands slid up onto his back and into his hair.

 

He buried his face in her neck and nipped at her. “Cum for me little witch.” He growled in an alpha-like fashion. “I won’t be far behind.” He encouraged even as he nudged at her to bare her neck in submission.

 

The nudge was barely needed as Hermione easily gave in and submitted, baring her neck even as she came undone under and around him. Her nails dug into his back hard, breaking skin.

 

True to his word, he did follow her in orgasm, biting down on her shoulder near her bared neck as he filled her with his seed, marking her as his mate. Together they rode out their orgasms like that, as one. When he let go of her shoulder, he flicked his tongue across the mark before moving his head up to claim her lips with his in a deep kiss. When they broke the kiss, it was Remus’s brown eyes and gentle smile looking down at her. “You alright, Hermione?”

 

“Never better.” She smiled back. 

 

“Good.” He gently rolled off of her and laid to the side. Remus then pulled her to him and gently brushed the fresh mating mark on her shoulder, in awe over what had happened. 

 

Hermione shuddered in response and snuggled closer. “Yes it happened Remus. And I have no regrets.”Hermione spoke as she gave answers to unspoken questions that Remus was likely to have. She covered her mouth as she let out a yawn. “Now let’s get some sleep.” She gently kissed his chest before closing her eyes. “Goodnight Remus.” Hermione was soon asleep.

 

Remus’ eyes widened as he realized she’d given the answers without him having to ask before chuckling softly. “Goodnight Hermione.” He answered, kissing the top of her head before following her into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta Kaarina Riddle who always makes my chapters better with her suggestions!

Later in the evening, Remus awoke to Hermione screaming and thrashing fitfully in her sleep. “Hermione!” He began to wake her, grabbing onto her shoulders he shook her lightly. 

“It's a fake! A fake!” She cried out before a pained scream filled the room. 

Remus winced briefly before trying to wake her again. “Hermione, wake up!”

Her eyes flew open and she panted heavily as she took in her surroundings realising she had only dreamed she was back in the manor. “Remus.. I'm sorry.” Wrenching sobs moving through her. 

“It's okay, Hermione.” Remus soothed as he sat up and gently pulled her into his arms. “It was just a dream. You're safe now.”

She snuggled into his embrace. “A dream that was once reality. From the war. Happened at Malfoy Manor.”

Remus’ heart broke at hearing her words. “Did you want to talk about it?” He remembered well Harry's explanation to Voldemort about the Elder wand and how Harry had won the wand’s allegiance from Draco. He also knew there had been something big happen involving the trio at the manor thanks to talking with Bill Weasley after the war but Bill hadn't said too much about it. And the trio hadn't talked about it either. “It might help.”

Hermione froze in hesitation. She hadn’t talked about what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor to anyone. Harry and Ron hadn’t even wanted to address it after the war, although both boys had treated her like glass since the war ended.

Remus sensed her hesitation and gently hugged her just a little tighter. “It’s alright. If you’re not ready to talk about it now, I won’t press. Just remember I’m here when you’re ready, love.”   
It was something about his reassurance, he wouldn’t press her, he soothed her. After a brief pause, she was going into the story of how she, Ron and Harry had ended up at Malfoy Manor and what happened there. When she got to the part about Bellatrix torturing her and more specifically carving “Mudblood” into her arm, she unconsciously grabbed that arm. As soon as she grabbed it, she paused, feeling something wasn’t right. When she looked down, she noticed her arm now looked as unblemished and smooth as it had before the events of Malfoy Manor. Her eyes grew wide at seeing her smooth skin. 

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” Remus asked as he watched her.

“The scar...it’s gone!” Hermione exclaimed. “It was still there before we started…” For once the curly-haired witch was utterly baffled.

“Let me see.” Remus murmured as he reached for her arm.

She held it out so he could see it and watched as he ran his finger over the once scarred part. 

“That is unusual for something of dark magic origin to just disappear.” He frowned. “And I definitely remember it being there while we were otherwise engaged.” 

While Remus was studying Hermione’s arm, Hermione was studying his face. It only took her a few minutes, but she soon noticed something different about him. “Remus…”

“Hmm?” He looked at her in concern.

“I’m not the only one missing scars.” She conjured a small mirror and held it so he could see. “Look.”

Remus looked into the mirror and was surprised the scars which had once marred his face were gone as well. “That’s definitely unexpected.” He glanced down at the rest of his body, specifically all spots where he knew he had scars only to see none in those spots either.

Hermione watched him with a smile as she thought for a moment. “I wonder…”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense.” Remus teased with a chuckle.

Hermione blushed. “Well, what if our scars are gone as some side effect of our mating?”

Remus cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “As thorough as your research was for Snape’s essay, did you find something similar to this amongst it?”

Hermione shook her head. “No. But then again, most werewolves usually accept their wolves, don’t they? They don’t normally spend their lives fighting it, do they?”  
Remus opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it again with a slight shake of his head. “From my time of infiltrating werewolf packs, I believe I can safely say that a good majority accept their wolves from the start.”

“And when you finally manage to be in agreement with yours, it’s on a mate.” She grinned. “Must be something in the magic involved that healed the scars...” She trailed off as she got lost in thought

Remus looked at her with a smirk as he pulled her into his arms. “Come on love. I can see those wheels inside your head turning. We can’t do further research until we can safely leave anyway. So just relax and enjoy the time we’re here. You can take some notes here and there.” He gently nuzzled her. “Let’s get some more rest.” He laid them down, keeping her close to his chest.

Hermione sighed. “You’re right. All we can do is just enjoy time while we’re trapped by snow.” She snuggled to him and let out a yawn. “Goodnight Remus.” She murmured as she fell back asleep.

“Goodnight Hermione.” Remus kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly, joining her in sleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! Chapter 6 and on Christmas Eve too! So consider it my Christmas gift to you dear readers. Once again, many thanks to my beta, Kaarina Riddle! Be sure to check out her stuff as well!

The next morning, Remus awoke to the smells of coffee brewing and breakfast cooking  on the stove. That was all the werewolf needed to know Hermione wasn’t still sleeping behind him. With a soft smile, he stood and pulled his pants on,before walking towards the kitchen.

 

What he saw upon reaching the kitchen was a gorgeous sight to behold. Hermione was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes. Her hair was pulled up in a high, messy ponytail and she was dressed in merely a tank top and shorts. The shorts were extremely short in length and accentuated her curves to a point where Remus wasn’t entirely sure if the drool leaking out his mouth was due to the smells of food, or in response to the sight in front of him. He wiped his mouth and licked his lips before softly walking up behind her. He embraced her  _ and _ pulled her against him before nuzzling her neck.

 

“Morning Remus.” Hermione spoke with a soft smile as she moved the final pancake from the skillet, giving a slight wiggle of her hips against him.

 

“Morning love.” He moved one hand from her waist to turn off the fire. He held her tighter with his other hand, letting her feel  _ exactly _ what her hip movement had done to him. “Be careful or we might not get to eat while the food is still hot. And home cooked food is never the same when reheated.” He playfully nipped at her neck before pulling away to go sit down.

 

“Is that so?” She turned around to face him.

 

Remus had his infamous Marauder smirk spread across his features. “It is. Whether reheated by magical or muggle means, it never tastes quite the same.”

 

“Well, if we had been distracted, it would’ve been your fault, not mine.” She huffed as she turned to fix their plates. “You’re the one who came up behind me. What did you think was going to happen?”

 

“Well I’m sorry Hermione. I can’t help it that you look as delicious as the food.” Remus grinned.

 

Hermione had turned with their plates in hand just as he finished speaking. Her cheeks were stained pink from blushing as she set the plates down on the table. “Thank you.” She murmured meekly before she turned back to the counter. “Tea or coffee?”

 

“Coffee for me. Granted I’m already awake but as I usually drink it in the morning, I should still continue it.” Remus answered.

 

Hermione nodded and fixed their cups before carrying them to the table and setting them down at their respective places. She then sat down. “Dig in.” She ate a forkful before smirking herself. “Finish everything on your plate and you’ll get a second helping.” She winked before looking down at her food as she ate.

 

“Being bold, are you?” He smirked as he ate some of his food. “Sassing a professor. I’m appalled Miss Granger.  _ That _ warrants you a detention.” Remus allowed his voice to take the tone he’d used during a lesson while he’d been teaching during Hermione’s third year. He took a few more bites while pretending to think. “This afternoon, Miss Granger. My room.” He then looked her up and down for a moment. “And I expect you to be in the proper uniform at that time, Miss Granger.” He chanced a small sniff of her scent and was rewarded with the additional scent of arousal that he had been expecting. “ _ Is that clear, Miss Granger? _ ” He asked before returning to his own food.

 

“Yes, Professor Lupin.” Hermione answered as best as she could. She hadn’t been expecting him to pull that on her. It was a major turn-on and she loved that he had picked up on it and was putting it to use perfectly. She was practically dripping in arousal as she sat squirming in her seat and from the way he was eyeing her he  _ knew _ it. 

 

The couple finished eating breakfast in silent anticipation of what was to come in the afternoon. When they were done, Remus stood and gathered the dishes with the intent of washing them. He glanced up at the clock and noted the time. 

 

“It’s currently eleven-thirty. What do you think, Hermione?” He asked, looking down at her. “If I request for you to show at my room at one-thirty, would that be enough time for you to prepare?”

 

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She did have to figure in everything she was going to have to do. That included showering, somewhat taming her hair as well as actually getting dressed. She wasn’t entirely sure if she still carried her old Hogwarts uniform in her little beaded purse.So she would have to check for it and if it wasn’t there, she would have to transfigure something she did have into a naughty look-alike. Finally, she nodded. “I think that will be enough time.”

 

Remus nodded in satisfaction. “Well then off you go. Don’t be late.” He turned to wash the dishes.

 

Hermione hurried off to her room to start getting ready. She started off with a shower and washing her hair. Though she used a special shampoo that had a scent similar to that of fresh baked chocolate cake. A scent that she knew Remus would appreciate with his love of chocolate. When she stepped out the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body while she let her hair air dry. Grabbing her beaded bag from her suitcase, she cast a summoning charm, intending to summon her old school uniform to her. Only a few pieces of her old uniform came zooming into her hand from within the depths of the bag. Those pieces were her old skirt and Gryffindor tie. She set those on her bed before summoning a white shirt and transfiguring it as necessary into a type of crop-top blouse that would tie closed just a little ways under her chest. The top then joined her skirt and tie on the bed. Next, she lotioned up with a light unscented lotion before she pulled on a red thong. The thong was followed by a matching red bra with a front zipper closure. 

 

Hermione checked the time and seeing she only had a half hour left to finish getting ready, pulled on the top and skirt. Standing in front of a mirror, she made minor adjustments to top and skirt. The top was adjusted to fit just a little tighter in the front. The skirt, she shrank until the hem was just low enough to barely cover her groin. That change also allowed her arse cheeks to peek out under the skirt just a bit. 

 

The tie was then draped around her shoulders loosely. She checked the time once more as she ensured her hair was completely dry. Seeing there was fifteen minutes to spare, she grinned and headed on to Remus’ room. 

 

After all, if she was going to play as if she was a student, she might as well be true to how she was as a student. Which meant she needed to be at his room for her ‘detention’ early, just as she would’ve been at Hogwarts if he had ever assigned her detention. Once outside the door, she straightened up and knocked on the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Enter.” Remus called from within.

 

Hermione smiled as she opened the door and stepped inside. She cleared her throat and let a serious expression spread across her face. “I’m here for my detention,  _ Professor _ .” She spoke as she peered up at him where he sat in the middle of the room.

 

“So I see. Not only are you on time, but you’re early.” He replied as he sat behind a desk he had transfigured from the bed. He took her in with a hungry gaze, his eyes briefly flashing gold as he looked her over. A sure sign even Moony approved of Hermione’s outfit choice. He stood up and walked around the desk to lean back against it. “Come here, Miss Granger. Since you’re early, we might as well get started with your detention. But don’t think you’ll be getting out of here any earlier than I’d planned because you came early.”

 

“Of course not, Professor.” She purred as she stepped towards him. “I would never dream of having such a false hope. But the best way to ensure I made it on time was to be early.”

 

“Good to see you take your detentions as seriously as you take your classes, Miss Granger.” He noted. “Just as I am glad to see that you remembered to arrive in the appropriate uniform.” 

 

“I was wrong to be out of uniform earlier.” Hermione spoke as she stopped right in front of him,  _ close enough where he could easily grab her if he chose to _ .

 

“Now, if you remember, you earned a detention for the sass that came from your lips earlier. For your detention, you’ll be putting your mouth to good use in ways that are much better than sassing a professor. Is that understood?” Remus lightly grabbed the two ends of her tie and gave a tiny,  _ yet firm _ , pull on it to reiterate his words.

 

“Yes, Professor Lupin.” Hermione answered properly.

 

“Good girl.” He half-growled before standing once more. “Now, let’s see  _ just _ how good you can be. Bend over the desk and spread your legs slightly. I think the first bit of discipline I’ll be giving you will be a spanking you obviously didn’t receive if you felt comfortable to be so cheeky.”

 

Hermione bit her lip slightly. Though if it was in hesitation or to tease him, Remus could not tell offhand. Before he could ask, she bent over the desk as he had commanded, giving a slight, obviously teasing, wiggle of her hips. Seeing the small wet spot forming on the crotch of her thong along with the smell of her arousal caused a quick inner battle for Remus not to just take her then and there.

 

Remus knelt down behind her and gently nipped at her round globes, one at a time. His finger slid along the crotch of her thong teasingly before he pulled it aside. With a smirk, he slowly licked at her lower lips. 

 

Hermione let out a low gasp and squirmed in response.

 

Remus gripped her hips without releasing her thong and let out a low growl of dominance before plunging his tongue deep within her folds, his tongue exploring every inch of her warmth.

 

Hermione bucked and squirmed, moaning loudly in ecstasy as he brought her closer to her peak. 

 

The werewolf paid attention to every sound she made as he lapped at her. Just as he knew she was close to orgasm, he pulled away, not quite wanting to let her cum just yet.

 

Hermione whimpered at the loss of feeling his tongue inside her, especially considering how close she'd been. 

 

“Uh-uh Miss Granger. Not yet.” The werewolf admonished. Remus moved a bit to the side of her and gently caressed her arse cheeks. “Now, Miss Granger, I’m going to spank you ten times. And I want you to count every smack out loud.” Remus gave a firm squeeze to one of her arse cheeks. “Ready?”

 

“I’m ready.” Hermione replied.

 

One by one, Remus planted smack after smack on her arse, only giving time between for Hermione to say which number. Five on each cheek. As they went on, Hermione had grown even more aroused from the attention. 

 

At the end of it, Remus gently massaged the sore globes of flesh before moving his hand to rub right on the middle. He slid his hand down just enough to rub the small bit of fabric of her thong against her wet lower lips, causing her to let out a soft moan.

 

“Good girl.” He praised as he gently pulled her up to stand once more. “Now, for your next bit, you’re going to prove how much of a good girl you are. After all, sass can’t fall out of your mouth if you have something else in it. Now, on your knees.”

 

“Yes sir.” Hermione acknowledges and gets on her knees in front of him.

 

“Mmm. Perfect.” Undoing his trousers he pulled his cock out. “Surely you have the knowledge as to what to do with this, Miss Granger.”

 

Hermione reached up and started stroking him before taking him in her mouth and sucking experimentally.

 

Remus hissed in pleasure when she started sucking his cock and had to resist from thrusting hard into her warm throat. Rather than risk losing control, he clenched his fists, knowing if he slid his hand into her hair, he’d lose control for sure.

 

Hermione took cue from the sounds Remus was making as a sign that she should continue. She grew more confident with her motions. 

 

“Ever the quick study, Miss Granger.” He praised through hisses of pleasure.

 

Hermione answered with a moan as she took more of him in her mouth. 

 

The movement caused him to lose the little control he still had. In one quick motion, he had both snapped his hips upward and entangled his hand in her hair, shoving her head down and holding it. 

 

His quick movements had caught her so off guard that she was soon gagging before she knew it.

 

It was those sounds Remus picked up with his lupine hearing and it was enough to help him regain control. Right away, he loosened his grip and eased her off. “Bloody hell.” he murmured as he sank down next to her and began rubbing her back. “I'm so sorry, Hermione.” He pulled her into his arms and rocked her.

 

Hermione sank into his embrace as she attempted to catch her breath. “It's okay….Remus.” she panted out. “I'm okay.” She bared her neck to him, the side where her mark was and gently nudged his head towards it. 

 

Remus gently nuzzled her neck and her mark and let himself take a whiff of her scent to reassure himself she truly was okay.

 

Hermione gently carded her fingers through his sandy locks. “I promise I'm alright. You didn't hurt me. I was just caught off guard.” She murmured reassuringly.

 

“Promise?” He choked out, not quite wanting to look her in the eyes.

 

“I promise, love.” Hermione turned her head slightly and kissed his cheek. “We’re good.” She moved to kiss all over his face.

 

She then straddled him carefully, smirking when the action pulled a low groan from him. 

 

“ _ There we go. _ ” She purred as she began grinding her hips against his.

 

“ _ Mione… _ ” He gasped out.


	8. Chapter 8

After some time finishing what was started there, followed by a quick playful chase back to the other bedroom and a second round in the bed. The couple lay together utterly spent and content in each other’s arms. Hermione was laying on Remus’ chest with one of her legs draped over both of his.

 

“ _ You’re perfect. _ ” Remus murmured as he kissed her forehead.

 

Hermione blushed. “I’m not perfect, love. No one is.” 

 

Remus chuckled softly as he slipped a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. He kissed her forehead again, followed by a kiss to her nose and a chaste one to her lips. His eyes looked into hers for a moment before he spoke again.

 

“Maybe that’s true overall, Hermione.” He acquiesced. “But where you’re concerned, you are perfect to me and for me.” He kissed her again. 

 

“I think I can say that James and Lily would’ve loved you for much more than how you’ve been there for Harry. Same for Sirius. James and Sirius used to always joke that I’d find someone that would seemingly be a blend of my own personality and Lily’s.” Remus chuckled.

 

“Funny how right they were. I’d say my love of reading is second to your own. And your protective devotion does remind me of Lily. You would’ve done practically anything to look out for Harry... including outing a werewolf.” He glanced at her with amused mischief in his eyes.

 

Hermione blushed a little more. “I’ve been meaning to apologize to you for that. It wasn’t my secret to tell.” She looked down in slight embarrassment. 

 

“You’re right it wasn’t. But the timing as to when you told him overrides that. You both had thought Sirius was after Harry and to see me on friendly terms with Sirius at the time had you even more concerned about Harry’s well-being and it’s plain that is the reason you outed me.” Remus paused to hug her to his chest tighter, reassuring her he had no problem with how she had outed him, “Other than that, I have full confidence you would’ve kept quiet on it and I would’ve advertently outed myself when I shifted later that night because of the moon.” 

 

“Well, Harry’s like a brother to me.” Hermione blushed. “I honestly feel like I spent a lot of my Hogwarts years repaying Harry for saving my life in that first year.”

  
“I thought both Harry and Ron were responsible for saving your life that year?” Remus inquired.

  
“Technically yes. But it was Harry who had actually realized I didn’t know about the troll and wanted to seek me out. Ron basically just followed, likely because he didn’t want to lose Harry as a friend.” Hermione explained. 

 

“Not to mention it was because of Ron that I was crying in the bathroom in the first place.” She chuckled.

 

“I’m still surprised that Professor McGonagall actually acted as if she believed my poorly thought of tale that I’d gone chasing after the troll myself thinking I could take it down on my own. I am under no impression that she believed it to be the truth.  But I think she understood why I did it.”

  
Remus nodded in understanding. “Sounds like Minerva. As protective of Gryffindors as she is, she still attempts to not show too much favoritism. With the way she awarded and deducted points in that instant.”

 

“It demonstrates that she was likely very overall impressed that the troll was taken down by first years who barely knew any spells but at the same time served to teach a lesson to you for lying and the boys for not getting a professor or a prefect.” Hermione looked shocked at the revelations he was putting on her shoulders. 

 

“If too much higher a number of points had been awarded, then Severus probably would’ve found a way to really get them taken away, just because Harry was involved.”

  
Hermione sighed. “Sounds about right.”

  
Remus nuzzled her softly in reassurance. “That’s in the past now love. We’ve got a bright future to look forward to.”

  
“You’re right.” She let out a small yawn. “We can talk more about it tomorrow, right?”

  
“Yes love.” Remus chuckled. “Goodnight Hermione.” He murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

  
“Night Remus.” She replied sleepily before following him into dreamland.   



	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, it was Remus who awoke first. He glanced down at Hermione and pressed a very soft kiss to her hair. Carefully, he pried himself out from under her, quickly setting his pillow in his spot when she stirred. He held back a chuckle, opting instead to look at her sleeping form fondly as she unconsciously snuggled to his pillow. He slipped out the room to take a shower. 

 

When he stepped out a few minutes later, drying his hair with his towel and his pants hanging low on his hips, he was amused to see she was still sleeping.

 

“Guess I wore her out more than I thought.” He chuckled softly as he headed to the kitchen to start breakfast for them both.

 

By the time he was able to hear the telltale signs of her taking a shower, he was just finishing up the waffles and brewing coffee for them. He busied himself with finishing the breakfast preparations.

 

“Morning love.” Hermione’s voice reached him from the doorway to the kitchen.

  
  


“Morning.” Remus looked her way with a smile as he turned off the fires. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“I did. Even while snuggling that pillow with your scent on it.” She teased as she walked over to give him a kiss. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Of course.” He turned back to fix her plate, handing it to her.

 

“Thank you. It smells delicious.” Hermione smiled as she walked to the table with her plate.

 

“Well I hope you’ll find it as delicious.” He blushed as he carried his own plate to the table before returning to the counter to grab their cups of coffee. “Your coffee, my lady.” He teased as he handed her a cup.

 

Hermione giggled. “It’s great to see that Marauder glint in your eyes again.”

 

“Well it helps to have someone to help bring it out.” He replied as he sat down.

 

The pair sat and ate while talking happily for a time. Until Remus stopped mid-sentence when his hearing picked up the sound of a motor near the outside of the cabin. 

 

“Everything alright?” Hermione asked.

 

“If I’m right, I’m assuming that the storm has finally stopped and the clean-up is in progress.” Remus answered. 

 

“Well that’s good.” Hermione nodded as she finished the last of her breakfast. “Means we’ll get to go home most likely.”

 

“Yeah….home.” Remus sighed as he stood and started clearing the dishes.

 

“Don’t start, Remus.” She watched him in concern before standing to help him. “We’re mates. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. Just means we have a big talk ahead of us. Wouldn’t do for us to keep living apart, now would it?”   
  


Remus took a deep breath as he listened and smiled. “You’re right. It’s just…”

 

“We’ll work it out Remus. I promise.” Hermione kissed him. “Maybe we can get you started on being an author. Make your own schedule that way.”

 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Hermione headed to the door while Remus finished up the dishes. Hermione opened the door to find a blond-haired male member of the book club.

 

“Hey Hermione.” The man said.

  
  


“Oh hey Damien.” Hermione replied as she glanced behind Damien to see the paths and streets were indeed clear. “What’s up?”

 

“Was just coming by to let you know that Janet said that we were all gonna gather in the main cabin for an ending lunch at around 12:30.” Damien said.

 

“Oh well.” She acknowledged. “Thank you. We’ll be there.” She started to close the door.

 

“We?” Damien asked as he put his hand out to stop the door from closing.

 

“Yes, we. I brought a guest with me, remember?” Hermione pointed out. 

 

“Who?” Damien pressed.

 

“Mione, is everything alright love?” Remus spoke to her as he walked over and put an arm around her waist. 

 

Hermione smiled and leaned into Remus. “Everything’s fine, love. Damien here was just letting us know about the end of retreat lunch this afternoon.”.

 

Acting as if he had just noticed Damien, Remus looked at him. “Oh, well thank you for letting us know. We’ll be there.”

 

Damien first looked Remus up and down in a condescending manner then gave Hermione a silent look as if to say ‘Really? Him?’

 

Remus cleared his throat to regain Damien’s attention. “Is there a problem, Damien?” Remus let Moony take over just a bit as his eyes flashed golden before returning to their normal color with the sound of a soft warning growl coming from the older man.

 

Damien stepped back just a little at the shock of the possible sight of Remus’ eyes changing color and the growl. “Um, no. No problem at all.” He looked to Hermione. “When you’re done with that one, give me a call.” He turned and left for the direction of another cabin.

 

Hermione closed the door with a sigh before turning Remus to face her and pulling his head down to her mark. “Settle down, Remus. He’s been trying ever since I joined the book club. He doesn’t stand a chance against you.”

 

Remus nuzzled his nose into her neck and pulled her close. “I know that. But he doesn’t. Or...at least he didn’t.” He smirked against her skin.

 

“Remember, he’s a muggle.” Hermione warned with a laugh.

  
  


“I don’t need magic to take him if he doesn’t keep his hands off.” Remus smirked. “Hand to hand combat works too.” He pulled away before lifting her over his shoulder. “Now come on love. We need to pack and get dressed for that lunch so we don’t have to rush after.”

 

“Remus. Put me down!” She squealed with laughter.

 

“Nope. Not til we get to the room.” He laughed and started for the bedroom.

 

Hermione giggled and  _ ‘attempted’ _ to get him to put her down with no success as they headed to pack.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Eventually, the pair was all dressed and packed up with a little time to spare before the ending lunch. Double checking that they weren’t leaving anything, they grabbed their luggage and left the cabin for the last time. They headed to the car first to put their things in. 

 

Remus smirked as he came up behind Hermione; as she closed the trunk and kissed at her neck.

 

“Remus…” Hermione groaned. “Not out here, you insatiable animal.” She quietly scolded.

 

The werewolf’s answer was a teasing but promising chuckle; as he backed away and held out his arm to her. “May I escort you to lunch, Milady?”

 

Hermione smiled softly and hooked her arm in his. “I’d be honored to have you escort me to lunch.” She kissed his cheek.

 

With soft smiles between them, the pair headed to the main cabin to join with the others of the book club and turn in their cabin keys.

 

Janet, the red-haired president of the book club, was there to greet them when they first stepped in for lunch.

 

“I'm so sorry that this didn't turn out as planned, Hermione.” Janet said apologetically. 

 

“It's quite alright, Janet.” Hermione chuckled. “None of us could have foreseen this storm coming. “

 

“But you worked so hard planning everything out for each day.”  Janet pointed. “And to top it off, you'd brought a guest with you for the first time ever. “

 

“Really, it's fine, Janet.”Hermione insisted.

 

Janet then turned her attention to Remus. “I’m so sorry you didn’t get the full experience of the retreat. I do hope that you’ll consider coming to our next meeting regardless.”

 

Remus smiled and nodded. “Of course. It may not have turned out as planned overall, but Hermione did succeed in her plan to get me away from everything to relax.” He hugged Hermione closer. “I look forward to attending the meeting.”

 

Janet sighed in relief. “That’s wonderful news. Anyway, I won’t hold you two up any further. Go ahead and get some food and mingle a bit with the others.” She shooed them towards the food.

 

Remus chuckled as they walked over to the refreshments table. “Planned a lot of the retreat, huh?” 

 

Hermione blushed. “Well yeah. I was asked and so I did it.”

 

The werewolf smirked. “Didn’t tell her your plans don’t usually follow through, did you?” He teased.

 

Hermione scoffed. “Give me some credit. Those plans were made together with Harry and Ron.”

 

“Right? Even the polyjuice mishap in your second year?” He whispered jokingly.

 

“Fine, you made your point.” Hermione smiled.

 

The couple fixed their plates and sat down with other members of the book club. They spent the time chatting with others, interrupted only for a brief ending statement from Janet as well as one that was forced from Hermione. Eventually, everyone said their goodbyes and started for their cars.

 

Hermione smiled softly at Remus as they got in the car. “We’ll talk it out. It’ll work out.” 

 

Remus nodded as he slid into the car and closed his door, ready but yet not ready for the long but necessary talk they were about to have.

 

Hermione reached to squeeze his hand reassuringly before starting the car and pulling off, starting the long drive back home.


End file.
